Harry Smith's Obesity Camp
Harry Smith's Obesity Camp is an episode of The Bully TV Series that was first aired in August 2015. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith sitting down and working out ways to make money. He comes up with three ideas: selling his school books, selling photos of Pamela Milne in skimpy outfits or selling James Smith's toys. He shows his ideas to Grace Smith and Liam Smith who disagree with all three of them. This causes him to scream with rage. That night, he has a dream about returning to Camp Gunvine. The next morning, he comes up with an idea of starting his own summer camp for obese people. He tells his parents and they approve, but only if James can help. He refuses to help, so Harry becomes happy and phones up David Marshall to tell him about his new idea. He comments that it is a good idea, so he decides to help. David comes round to Harry's house. They go into The Black Foot Gang's fort and start planning the camp out. They decide to have the camp located halfway between Colham and Swotford, so they steal £200 from the bank and start buying resources for their camp, known as The Beefy Camp. Harry decides to go for a walk with David to their wanted location. They tell Grace Smith that they are hiking to Hellton. She believes the pair and lets them leave the house. The boys start building their camp on some trees in a field of grass. They hire two Sinco immigrant workers, Uinto Ianotpa and Wanto Ianotpa, to build part of the camp. Caleb McKinnon and Jordan Sanderson, who are on a trip to Countington, tell Shona McKinnon that they can see a camp for obese people, so she turns into the camp. They are the first visitors; Harry and David are delighted. Ten hours later, the camp is finally complete. More obese people such as Jason Van Dyke and Claymore Cameron turn up at the camp. However, disaster occurs. The treehouses are built to a poor standard, so Claymore falls through the floor of one of them and is rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Many of the treadmills are also faulty, as Samantha Boatman flies off onto the main road. A bolt of lighting then hits the surveillance room, and blows up the computers. Harry and David scream, having only earned £5.98. They run back home, being chased by angry customers. Five minutes later, they get back to their houses. Liam Smith asks Harry what kept him. He says that a guy with a shamshir chased him and David to Shinobiton. The next day, the incident is on the news. Harry and David are arrested overnight. The Black Foot Gang laugh their heads off about the incident. Trivia *In some countries, this episode was known as Harry Smith's Fat Camp. **Pre-Bully sketches of this episode were titled 'Harry Smith's Big Summer Camp for People Who Need to Lose Weight'. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Legacy episodes